Waiting on A Woman
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Waiting in Domino Mall, Joey was sitting on the bench when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. That person was none other then Pegasus and he sat with him for a while. He gave the blond an advice that will help Joey later down the line..rose polar


**Arashi: I believe I did this before but somehow I believe my cousin access my account deleted this one so its just a revise version. For the sake of the story I'll have Pegasus in his late eighties as his wife died in their early seventies.**

**Disclaimer: Yugioh and its characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. The song "Waiting on A Woman," belongs to Brad Paisley.**

Warnings: Au, little language, and hints of Character Death

Pairings: Rose (Pegasus/Cecilia) and Polar

_***Flashbacks***_

**_*~*Lyrics*~*_**

Summary- Waiting in Domino Mall, Joey was sitting on the bench when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. That person was none other then Pegasus and he sat with him for a while. He gave the blond an advice that will help Joey later down the line, waiting on a woman and his reasons why on the matter.

* * *

><p>Waiting on a Woman<p>

_***~*Sittin' on a bench at West Town Mall**_  
><em><strong>He sat down in his overalls and asked me<strong>_  
><em><strong>You waitin' on a woman<strong>_  
><em><strong>I nodded yeah and said how 'bout you<strong>_  
><em><strong>He said son since nineteen fifty-two I've been<strong>_  
><em><strong>Waitin' on a woman*~*<strong>_

With a sigh passing his lips unsure when his friend is going to show up, a blond hair twenty-three year old man plops on the bench watching people pass by him in the mall which is rather busy for early morning on Saturday. His brown eyes gaze around taking those around him when someone taps him on the shoulder making him glance over. His eyes widen seeing a familiar man he hasn't seen in years since the start of the dueling days.

"Pegasus?" the blond ask with shock in his voice earning a chuckle from the older man who seems much more older but then again how could he forget the many is in his late eighties or something like that.

"Yes it has been a long while since we last seen each other hasn't it, Joey boy." The silver hair man replies thoughtful then smirks wryly at him. "So waiting on Ms. Valentine?"

"Yeah I am," Joey answers scooting over so the creator of Duel Monsters can sit down.

"So you haven't asked her out on a date?" Pegasus inquires earning a blush.

"No I'm still a kid to her," Joey said running a hand through his hair, his lips tugging into a frown. "I don't understand how women can take so long even if you're just friends with them."

"I do young man," Pegasus answer wisely ignoring the confusing look given to him by the blond man. "I've been waiting on a woman for many years before losing my wife. Want me to give you some advice?"

"Sure even though your still going to give it none the less," the blond mutters the last part softly which the older man ignores thinking back of the memories of his beloved.

_***~*When I picked her up for our first date**_  
><em><strong>I told her I'd be there at eight<strong>_  
><em><strong>And she came down the stairs at eight-thirty<strong>_  
><em><strong>She said I'm sorry that I took so long<strong>_  
><em><strong>Didn't like a thing that I tried on<strong>_  
><em><strong>But let me tell you son she sure looked pretty<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah she'll take her time but I don't mind<strong>_  
><em><strong>Waitin' on a woman*~*<strong>_

"I should start on our first date after the party my parents have when I was a teenager of sixteen years old," the man replies giving a smile eyes distance which Joey wisely keeps his mouth shut. "I told her I would be there at eight to pick her up for our first date…"

_***Flashback***_

_-Pegasus's pov-_

_I shuffle my feet together walking to the blonde teenager finding her the most beautiful, exotic creature I ever seen. Should I ask her out? I mean our parents are good friends and all. I gulp taking a deep breath walking to the golden angel before me. My heart leaps to my throat seeing her eyes. Before I never see what the color they are but now I do. Those blue orbs imprint themselves in my mind. I could compare the blue to a warm shade of blue as a beautiful day out on the ocean. Just staring into them I could easily drown but at the sound of her giggle brings me out of my stupor._

_"Hello, Cecilia," I croak feeling fluster by her presence._

_"Hello Maximillion," I became puttying in her hands at the way my name rolls off her tongue a hint of red graze my cheeks which I hope it's not obvious I'm blushing._

_"Ho…how arree youu?" I stammer feeling tongue tied suddenly._

_"I've been good," She replies with a smile and looks at me. "Your parents out done themselves this time."_

_I nod unable to think of something smart to say with out sounding like a damn blundering imbecile. I open my mouth to ask her a different question but what came out is this, "?"_

_"Huh?"_

_I gulp ducking my head can't believe I just done something stupid. I blush darkly unable to hide it but her warm eyes seem to hold a look of confusion which she asks again, "Can you repeat what you said but slower, Max?"_

_"I said Cecilia, will you go out with me," I repeat my words not looking at her but my feet which I find my shoes suddenly interesting._

_"Yes," Is all she answer getting me to stare at her with wide eyes, I melt into goo as she kiss me on the cheek making me touch it and a goofy smile appears on my lips._

_"I'll pick you up at eight on Friday?" I ask hopefully then smile bigger not caring if it's goofy or not at her nod._

_***Flashback ends***_

"You were afraid of her saying no?" Joey asks feeling the understanding in the fear.

Pegasus just laughs heartedly answering the blond, "Yes I was afraid since I thought she's the most beautiful creature my eyes ever laid on."

His brown eyes a bit mistier then earlier gets Joey to realize he does miss his wife and just has the memories of their time together. He continues with a smile, "I did arrive a little before eight and wait for her to come down the stairs only to wait longer. At eight-thirty she finally came down giving me an apologetic look and tells me 'Didn't like what I had on.' Joey boy, let me tell you something she was more beautiful then I could ever imagine. Of course I don't mind waiting and reassure her that its no problem."

Joey still looking at the older man he could see the words are the truth and listen to his story seeing there is a lesson to be learned.

_***~*He said the wedding took a year to plan**_  
><em><strong>You talk about an anxious man, I was nervous<strong>_  
><em><strong>Waitin' on a woman<strong>_  
><em><strong>And then he nudged my arm like old men do<strong>_  
><em><strong>And said, I'll say this about the honeymoon, it was worth it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Waitin' on a woman<strong>_

_**And I don't guess we've been anywhere**_  
><em><strong>She hasn't made us late I swear<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sometimes she does it just 'cause she can do it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Boy it's just a fact of life<strong>_  
><em><strong>It'll be the same with your young wife<strong>_  
><em><strong>Might as well go on and get used to it<strong>_  
><em><strong>She'll take her time 'cause you don't mind<strong>_  
><em><strong>Waitin' on a woman*~*<strong>_

"We've dated for some years and I propose on her eighteenth birthday which I'm glad she said yes. I thought I was nervous but its nothing like planning a wedding that takes a year. Talk about an anxious man, I was nervous since she's the love of my life." Pegasus stops shaking his head then nudges the blond in the arm adding, "I can say this about our honeymoon, its worth it. Its not like now and days where many don't wait for the wedding night. To me its worth it more waiting on a woman."

Joey furrows his brows asking next, "She never made you guys late to parties or whatever?"

"No she never did even if she could. I wouldn't have mind since its life and she's able to do it. It be like once you and Miss Valentine get together you'll get use to it since you don't mind waiting on her." Pegasus said sagely smirking a bit at the blond's flush look.

"We're not together!" He hisses with embarrassment earning a booming laugh form the man beside him.

"Not yet," Pegasus teases a bit then becomes serious once more. "I did read statistics show the man is always the first one to go but she did before me which I regret since I known she would take her time which like I said I won't mind. I would have found a bench if there's any and wait knowing she's not ready."

_***~*I've read somewhere statistics show**_  
><em><strong>The man's always the first to go<strong>_  
><em><strong>And that makes sense 'cause I know she won't be ready<strong>_  
><em><strong>So when it finally comes my time<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I get to the other side<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll find myself a bench, if they've got any<strong>_  
><em><strong>I hope she takes her time, 'cause I don't mind<strong>_  
><em><strong>Waitin' on a woman<strong>_

_**Honey, take your time, cause I don't mind**_  
><em><strong>Waitin' on a woman~*~*<strong>_

"You really love her don't you," Joey states getting the silver hair man to hum in response.

"That I do," Pegasus replies warmly then smiles spotting the familiar blonde heading their direction. "Seems like your date shown up."

Joey didn't have time to retort when Mai said, "Sorry for taking so long."

The man thought about the lesson Pegasus given him and grins, "I didn't notice the time."

Mai smirks at him which Pegasus watch knowing the message is underneath his words, 'I don't mind waiting on you, Mai.' Pegasus gets up biding the two a good day murmuring, "Young love blossoming."

"Thanks…Max for the lesson I'll never forget," Joey calls out which Pegasus nods in return leaving Mai with a confuse expression which he shrugs his shoulder adding. "Something I've been confuse on which has been given to me in a better light."

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Well it did come out better then I thought. I hope you guys will enjoy. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
